<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I hope you blink before I do by hartbun</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24384262">I hope you blink before I do</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hartbun/pseuds/hartbun'>hartbun</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rockman | Mega Man - All Media Types, Rockman | Mega Man Classic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bass gets reprogrammed, Fighting, Hurt No Comfort, I wrote this awhile ago but I never posted if, M/M, Short, Unhappy Ending, ill update my other stuff soon I promise..</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:07:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>477</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24384262</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hartbun/pseuds/hartbun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bass was here to kill him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Blues | Proto Man/Forte | Bass</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I hope you blink before I do</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In and out. </p><p>Blues breathes heavily, suddenly aware of some unseen assailant nearby. He barely managed to avoid their attack, a charge shot it seems, but still found himself injured. </p><p>Blues gripped his arm, dripping thick black oil onto the dark grass. His already mess of a home was now ruined from the attack. It was clear from the debris that it was intended to kill him. </p><p>Blues breathed. </p><p>In and out. </p><p>“Show yourself!” He called into the darkness, slipping on his helmet and fumbling for his shield. His arm could wait. He looked around, but with his already impaired vision there was no hope of him seeing anything in the darkness. Still, he gripped his shield, arm shifting into his buster. </p><p>In and out. </p><p>Then he saw them. Red that pierced through the dark, clear as day. They walked closer, and the familiar figure became all too clear. </p><p>Blues breathed in. </p><p>There was no mistaking it. Bass, his lover, stood there before him. Buster smoking from the previous attack, and face set in a scowl. </p><p>Blues breathed out. </p><p>Bass was here to kill him. </p><p>Bass once again raised his arm and charged another shot. Blues raised his shield, diving out of the way before the space he had occupied was blown away by the blast. Blues tumbled to the ground, but quickly readied his buster. </p><p>“What are you doing?!” He cried. Bass would never hurt him. </p><p>Blues breathed in and out and in and out. </p><p>Why was he doing this? Just the night before Bass was holding him in his arms. They were trading kisses. He had said that he loved him. Why why why?</p><p>Blues’ breath caught. </p><p>Wily. He must have found out. </p><p>Bass let out a growl, a guttural sound, and charged at him. Blues managed to roll out of the way, aiming at Bass, as he was still regaining his composure. Blues’ arm shook. He took aim, and began charging a shot. </p><p>Blues breathed in. </p><p>Wily must have reprogrammed him. He must have known about their relationship. Last night, after he left, Blues suspected. Wily must have shut Bass down in his sleep, and wiped all his memories away. And now he had been sent here to kill him. Blues lowered his buster. </p><p>Blues breathed out. </p><p>He couldn’t do it. Bass got to his feet, turning towards Blues. His teeth bared, he charged at Blues again. Blues didn’t dodge this time, simply dropping his shield. Bass tackled him to the ground, pinning him there. Blues didn’t resist, looking up at the robot he still loved. </p><p>“I know it’s not you, I forgive you,” Blues whispered. </p><p>Bass snarled, jamming his buster into the side of Blues’ face. </p><p>Blues breathed in. </p><p>Bass charged a shot, and Blues did nothing to stop him. He felt tears in his eyes, but he closed them. </p><p>Blues breathed out.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry this is rlly short and it stinks</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>